


hair.

by veritasofia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Shonen Ai, kiss, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritasofia/pseuds/veritasofia
Summary: In which Otabek is bored and decides to play with his boyfriend's hair.





	hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Yuri on Ice  
> Crossposted fron Wattpad  
> Enjoy~

It's late at night and Yuri has just finished taking a nice warm bath. He's curled up on the sofa, playing his phone, while Otabek blows his hair dry.

Scrolling down the timeline of his Instagram, Yuri hears his boyfriend say, "Your hair has gotten long, huh?"

"Hm?" Yuri responds with a hum, not looking away from his gadget. "Yeah, it's pretty cold here in Almaty so I prefer longer hair to keep my nape warm."

Otabek thinks for a moment, "Wait here," he says, putting the blow dryer away whilst getting off the sofa, the blond missing the warmth directly. "I'll be right back."

"Kay."

By the time Otabek returns, Yuri is still curled up, too focused on his gadget. He doesn't even notice the Kazakh teenager going back to sit behind him, starting to arrange his hair.

It is when Yuri sees a post from otabek-altin, that the blood rushes to his pale cheeks.

' _First time braiding. Wdyt_?', was the caption.

"Beka! What have you done to my hair!?" Yuri bursts out, his hand feeling the works of his boyfriend. He was certainly flustered, and Otabek was beyond amused.

"I braided it," Otabek replies flatly as he shows his boyfriend that killer smile of his. "What do you think?"

"It's—" Yuri takes his time to observe Otabek's post. The braiding looks similar to the one that Lilia made for his free program on last year's Grand Prix. It's not really the best, but it's still Otabek's doing and Yuri can't help, but hide his smile to keep at least a part of his dignity.

"It's not bad, I suppose, but when do you start learning how to braid?"

"I looked it up in the internet just now," Otabek says, then tilted his head to meet Yuri's eyes. "You really look beautiful with that hairstyle, Yura."

"W-well, thank you... for braiding my hair," Yuri manages, eyes looking back at the picture on his phone.

The taller of the two reached for the other's chin and brought their lips to a light kiss.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by my girl Aoi-chan uvu


End file.
